


Give My Hart A Break

by GabiHeyes



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Almost Kiss, Blue Eyes, Cheating, Cute, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fight Sex, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Grey's Anatomy References, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Mentions of Cancer, Multi, Nudity, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Threesome, References to Drugs, Relationship(s), Sex, True Love, Young Love, neurosurgeon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiHeyes/pseuds/GabiHeyes
Summary: Summer Hart mudou-se de Bluebell no alabama para NY com sua mãe e sua irmã mais nova quando seus pais se separaram. Agora é jornalista chefe de uma revista renomada muito circulante não só em Manhattan, mas por várias partes dos EUA. Quando fica noiva e recebe uma notícia chocante de seu pai, ela precisará retornar para sua cidade natal, onde encontrará seu crush de quando era criança, Wade Kinsella, que está mais belo do que nunca e outros fantasmas do passado. Isso a fará questionar tudo o que ela já pensou querer, inclusive casar-se com Ashton, seu noivo neurocirurgião.





	1. Switch of Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal! Espero que gostem dessa fic no universo de Hart Of Dixie. Ela é Restrita, atenção! Me reservo os direitos aos personagens e às partes ORIGINAIS da fic. Tentei manter ao máximo os personagens da série. Gostaria muito que comentassem o que acharam, o que esperam, elogios, críticas, sugestões, etc. Essa é minha primeira restrita então tenham paciência comigo ;) . Boa Leitura! <3

           Enquanto esfregava com uma das mãos seus olhos cansados, Summer desligou o computador do escritório com a outra. Observou derrotada a tela ficar preta, pensando na baixa produtividade que havia tido naquela sexta feira. Não havia nem se dado ao trabalho de fechar a guia do Microsoft Word a qual encarava há horas sem conseguir digitar uma única palavra.

            Sabia que deveria ter ficado em casa. Seu namorado, agora noivo, Ashton Kutcher previra dias antes o resfriado que agora abatia seu corpo com a força máxima. O drama de ter de ligar para seu pai para avisar sobre o casamento era simplesmente só mais uma gota na tempestade que era sua mente naquele momento.

            Pegando sua bolsa, foi andando em direção à entrada da sede da revista The New Yorker onde trabalhava como Jornalista-Chefe. A essa hora da noite, poucos funcionários ainda encontravam-se no recinto, somente os workaholics como ela.

            -Até mais Taub, Porter, Lucy.- Disse ela sem esperar resposta enquanto entrava no elevador. Era algo usual que imergissem tão profundamente em seu trabalho que não se dessem conta de qualquer coisa que não estivesse relacionada à matéria que estavam trabalhando.

            Summer se lembrava de ser assim, ter esse foco e determinação de ir tão a fundo em uma matéria. Algo que amava em escrever era a possibilidade de contar uma história como ela merece ser contada. Passar da superficialidade e chegar ao cerne das questões, não importando a forma que quaisquer outros jornais estivessem abordando o tema. Ao ser promovida, porém, por mais controverso que pareça, ela não tinha mais a mesma liberdade. O dever de coordenar as matérias de seus subordinados suplantava sua carga horária de produzir as próprias histórias.

            Chegando ao subsolo encaminhou-se à sua vaga habitual, não tardando a deixar a garagem. O vulto escuro de seu Land Rover voou pelas ruas desertas da periferia até encalhar no trânsito típico do centro de Manhattan.

            -Merda!- Disse ela batendo com sua testa no volante em frustração.

            Aproveitou o momento em que estava presa para fazer a ligação que tanto a apavorava acabando de vez com seu sofrimento.  Digitou os algarismos do número de seu pai no celular colocando a ligação no auto falante. Preparou-se mentalmente e inspirou fundo prendendo o ar até ouvir a voz esperada.

            -Alô.

            -Oi pai...

            - **Summer?!**

**-** Sim, sou eu. Acredite ou não.

**-** Preparada pra voltar para casa?

**-** Tá vendo pai, por isso que eu não te ligo com tanta frequência quanto queria. Já faz **oito anos**!

A linha ficou em silêncio enquanto ambos se recuperavam da tristeza de mais uma vez voltarem à discussão que fora responsável por afastá-los em primeiro lugar.

            -Pai... - Disse ela agora mais docemente. - Você precisa superar isso.

            -Você me abandonou. O que queria que eu fizesse? Ficasse feliz...

            -SIM PAI! Eu esperava que você ficasse feliz **por mim**. Não é qualquer pessoa que passa para uma faculdade **tão** renomada **tão** jovem!

            -A faculdade aqui de Bluebell seria...

            -Eu só tinha 17 anos. Você e a mamãe estavam se separando. Eu só queria ir para um lugar onde pudesse recomeçar e refletir sobre o que eu desejava.

            -Filha, EU não posso aceitar o fato de que pensou que não seria feliz ficando aqui comigo! Sua **irmã** sempre quis fugir, buscar algo que não tinha. Mas eu esperava que você, minha filha **mais** próxima, minha primogênita, fosse querer ficar comigo.

            - Pai. Eu já disse milhões de vezes que não foi questão de escolher entre você e a mamãe, mas sim de ir atrás do que fosse melhor para o meu futuro! Não me arrependo nem um pouco da minha decisão, já que...

            -O quê?

            -Eu conheci o Ashton aqui. Aquela entrevista no hospital... Estamos noivos pai.

            -Ashton é o tal pintor de modelos nuas? Não acredito nisso Summer!

            -Não pai! O Jake foi um erro. Eu tinha acabado de entrar na faculdade. Me dá um desconto com essa estória, vai.

            -Tudo bem. Você quer ser tratada como adulta...

            -EU **SOU** ADULTA PAI! VINTE E CINCO ANOS NA CARA!

            -Posso continuar?

            -Fala logo... - Disse Summer revirando os olhos e murmurando “ _antes que eu de um tiro na minha cabeça”_.

            -Eu ouvi isso mocinha! Enfim, vou dar uma chance a esse rapaz.

            - Obrigada pai! Ligarei para dizer a data do casamento! Tchau!

            -SUMMER ELOISE HART! Se você ousar desligar esse telefone, vai ficar de castigo, não me importo quantos anos você diga ter.

            -Pai. Eu nasci em 1992, faça as contas. Você estava lá, não lembra?!

            -Minha condição para aprovar esse casamento- Continuou ele ignorando-a descaradamente. - Será vocês dois virem passar duas semanas comigo aqui no Alabama...

            -Mas PAI!- Ela começou a protestar logo sendo interrompida pelo senhor impaciente.

            - **E**...Vocês farão a cerimônia aqui .

            -Em **Bluebell**? Eu posso até concordar em ficar aí por duas semanas e não estou dizendo que concordo. Mas não há **nada** no mundo que possa fazer com que eu me case em Bluebell!

            -Está começando a soar como sua mãe... – Disse seu pai com um tom de voz desapontado. – Tudo bem filha... Você venceu. E se quiser manter essa decisão após o que tenho a lhe dizer irei respeitá-la.

            Summer sentiu orgulho de si mesma pelo ar definitivo que dera à questão que ameaçava seu dia tão especial. A emoção, contudo, durou pouco. A resposta curta de seu pai fez com que sua pele bronzeada ficasse arrepiada. Ruminou por alguns minutos passado o choque.

            -Tudo bem pai... Você venceu.

            -Obrigado filha. Eu não queria ter de usar isso, mas...

            -Eu entendo... E não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito na mamãe, no Ash, em tudo. Irei para aí amanhã cedo com Ashton para ver os detalhes e depois vemos como isso tudo funcionará.

            -Como tem tanta certeza de que ele vai aceitar?

            -Ele me ama pai. - Respondeu a menina simplesmente encerrando o assunto.

            Chegando a casa exausta, a menina apressou-se em tomar uma vitamina C entre o estoque que possuíam em casa- uma das vantagens de namorar um médico- e preparou-se para a conversa que teria de ter com seu futuro marido. Não precisou esperar muito. Ouvindo o tilintar de chaves serviu outra taça de vinho apoiando-a na mesa de centro e recostando-se no sofá enquanto provava sua própria.

            Ashton parou hipnotizado e recostou-se por um momento na soleira da entrada do apartamento ao ver sua noiva repousando no sofá em sua camisola branca. A pele bronzeada da mulher ficava ainda mais estonteante à meia luz da sala de estar. O homem apreciou a visão dos lábios vermelhos de Summer enquanto esta degustava sua taça de vinho tinto. Deixou cair sua maleta e seu paletó, fechando a porta com o pé e foi até a mulher que agora lhe oferecia um recipiente igual ao que segurava, quase transbordando de Cabernet.

            -Bem vindo Ash. –Disse ela em pé, logo sendo prensada por um puxão do homem para seu peito largo.

            Após inspirar profundamente o perfume de seu noivo, Summer entreabriu seus lábios soltando o ar em um sussurro. O homem respondeu puxando seus cabelos e aprofundando-se em um beijo avassalador. Ela quase se esqueceu do assunto a ser discutido com ele. _Quase._

            Afastando-se da tentação que era o homem à sua frente ela tentou mudar a direção em que estavam se encaminhando.

            -Com fome, querido?- Perguntou, somente percebendo a duplicidade do que perguntara segundos depois. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente fazendo com que ela gargalhasse.

            -Não Ash, de comida mesmo.

            -Na verdade, eu estou. -Disse ele afrouxando o nó da gravata e seguindo sua futura esposa até a cozinha.

            Prepararam algo para ambos em um silêncio confortável, típico de casais que se conheciam há muito tempo. Ele fora a primeira amizade que a menina fizera ao mudar-se para NY. Conhecer seu vizinho não era algo comum na cidade grande, mas seu trabalho em uma reportagem sobre doenças neurológicas necessitou de auxílio técnico. Ele a achara tão encantadora quando esta lhe pedira ajuda que não conseguira dizer não apesar de seu horário de plantões sendo apertado. Seu primeiro encontro havia sido no hospital e começara como uma entrevista, mas a conversa fora tão boa que ele chamara a morena para jantar em sua casa. O resto era história.

            -Summer...

            -Sim. – Disse ela desviando o olhar do prato que encarava há alguns minutos como se estivesse tentando resolver um quebra cabeça em sua mente.

            -Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não sabe?

            Ela engoliu em seco rasgando seu guardanapo em tiras enquanto pensava em como faria para abordar aquele assunto.

            -Eu falei com meu pai mais cedo.

            Ashton arregalou os olhos surpreso, mas permaneceu calado, permitindo com que ela formulasse o que precisava lhe dizer.

            -Eu contei para ele sobre o casamento.

            -E...?- Perguntou ele esperançoso

            -Ele disse que dará a sua bênção.

            -Eu tinha te dito que... Espera... Tem um “MAS”, não têm?

            -Sim. Ele quer que passemos duas semanas em Bluebell antes do casamento.

            -Isso não seria um problema tão grande... Eu terei que organizar minha agenda, mas só poderia ficar uma semana. Acha que ele encrencaria com isso?

            -Não amor. Eu posso ficar mais tempo para compensar. O importante é que antes do casamento ele possa conhecê-lo.

            -Então por que eu estou sentindo que você ainda está tensa? – Perguntou ele enquanto observava Summer traçando a borda de seu copo com o dedo.

            -Ele quer que nos casemos em Bluebell. Em duas semanas.

            -O QUE?!

            Summer levantou o olhar surpresa com o descontrole atípico do noivo.

            -Desculpe querida. Eu quero que você tenha o melhor dia possível. Onde quer que estejamos, o que me importa é que a noiva seja você. O lugar não faz diferença para mim. A questão é que você sempre deixou muito claro o quanto desejava casar-se aqui em Nova York. Disse-me que era seu sonho. Será que fará você feliz?

            -Eu não tenho escolha amor. Meu pai, ele... Ele precisa que... – A mulher pausou respirando fundo. –Ele está doente. É terminal. Não tem nem condições de eu obrigar ele a se deslocar para cá, entende? É minha última...

            -Sua última chance de passar mais tempo com ele... Eu entendo querida.

            -Obrigada por ser tão compreensivo. Às vezes eu acho que você é uma criação da minha imaginação.

            Ele riu aproximando-se dela e beijando sua testa. Pegou os pratos e encaminhou-se para a cozinha.

            -Vai descansar e deixa que eu cuide disso.

            -Mas amor, você está trabalhando direto há mais de...

            -Vai descansar. Não tem problema realmente, seu dia foi mais pesado que o meu.

            Os olhos da mulher arregalaram-se em surpresa.

            -Sem mortes?

            -Sim. –Disse ele sorrindo ao receber um selinho congratulatório da mulher.

            -Eu vou deitar então, amor. Obrigada mesmo por isso. Pelo casamento também. Por tudo.

            Ashton puxou-a para um abraço, colocou seu cabelo atrás da orelha e sussurrou em seu ouvido como se estivesse lhe confiando um segredo.

             -Eu te amo Summer.

            -Também amo você Ashton.


	2. A Journey Back Home

Summer acenou uma última vez para Ashton enquanto se afastava para a área de embarque no aeroporto. Naquele fim de semana o JFK estava abarrotado e a mulher tinha que realizar um esforço tremendo para não passar a rodinha de sua mala nos pés dos passantes. _Em mais nenhum pé._ Pensou recordando-se da carranca que uma senhora abrira para ela ao ter seu dedão atropelado por 23kg de roupas abarrotadas na **bolsa de rodinhas assassina**. Ashton mesmo dera esse apelido à dita cuja fazendo graça da cor vermelho escarlate que exibia. Pensar nele fez com que Summer abrisse um enorme sorriso. Seu noivo brincalhão aceitara até que bem o fato de que ela passaria uma semana separada dele em Bluebell. Ele só poderia encontra-la na seguinte e conheceria o pai dela para então casarem-se no sétimo dia. Apesar de sua atitude complacente, o homem não pôde deixar de fazer piada inúmeras vezes com a situação.

            _Irritante._ Summer não conseguia ficar brava com Ashton quando sabia que toda aquela graça que ele fazia em um momento tão tenso em sua vida era justamente para tentar animá-la. Ele assegurara a menina de que faria questão de examinar seu pai, ele mesmo, para que pudessem ficar certos de que não havia mais nada a tratar senão esperar pelo inevitável. Mesmo imaginando como as chances de recuperação eram desfavoráveis, Summer ousava ter esperanças. Em sua infância já dava sinais de ser alguém assim. Sua mãe e mais tarde sua irmã-ambas tendenciosas para a racionalidade- implicavam com esse seu lado crédulo. A primeira era engenheira- e fora assim que conhecera seu velho, Gavin Hart, em uma construção que ele fora projetar na cidade vizinha de Bluebell, onde ela morava- já a segunda tornara-se mais uma “escrava da Wall Street”, matando o pai de desgosto. Para ambas, a garotinha era simplesmente alguém iludida, que vivia em um mundo utópico onde tudo poderia acontecer. Em contraste, seu pai sempre a incentivou. _Pequena Sonhadora._ Assim ele a havia apelidado.

            **FLASHBACK ON**

**-Pra quê esmagar os sonhos dela, Kara?- O homem perguntou nervoso enquanto dirigia de volta para casa. -O que você vai ganhar com isso?**

**-EU não ganharei nada! ELA que precisa acordar para a vida. Não se pode acreditar em magia para sempre!- Replicou a mulher apontando para sua filha assustada olhando de um para o outro, no banco de trás da caminhonete.**

**-Você quer é trazê-la para seu lado. Julie é uma miniatura sua desde que nasceu. Por que a Summer tem que ser do mesmo jeito?**

**-Ouça o que está dizendo! Isso não tem a ver com você Gavin! O mundo não gira em torno da sua bunda pretenciosa, muito menos em torno desse fim de mundo que é Bluebell!**

**-Não meta minha cidade no meio disso. Você nunca gostou daqui. Se não quer continuar é só ir embora! Mas não leve minha primogênita para o meio disso.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ao aterrissar no Alabama e captar o wi-fi do aeroporto, o Blackberry de Summer começou a apitar loucamente, chegando a chamar atenção dos outros viajantes que aguardavam a integração de ônibus para Bluebell.

            A menina, porém, não precisava nem checar suas mensagens para saber seu remetente. Medrosa, enviara emails à sua mãe e Julie para avisar sobre a mudança de local do casamento. Kara devia estar furiosa, Jules sendo sua cópia não ficaria muito atrás na censura. Como entrara no voo logo depois, tivera alguns minutos valiosos de paz. Podendo, inclusive conhecer uma mulher simpática que estava com o mesmo rumo que ela e aparentava ter mais ou menos sua idade.

            Tudo o que puderam conversar no avião fora cortado no percurso por terra pelas inúmeras ligações que tivera de atender para explicar-se. Ainda havia os familiares de Ashton que também haviam sido incluídos pelo mesmo na impopular novidade dos noivos. A mãe do homem que passara meses planejando o casamento fora a que mais a deixara sentindo-se culpada, levando horas a fio em elucidações apologéticas.

            Quando já estavam a poucos minutos de seu destino, Summer suspirou em fim conseguindo largar de seu telefone e recostar sua cabeça no encosto de seu assento.

            -Eles aceitaram bem a notícia, eu suponho... -Disse Annabeth com um meio sorriso.

            -Ah, claro! Estão tão felizes que ligaram pra me congratular pela ideia maravilhosa. – Respondeu Summer acabando por dar uma risada nervosa.

            - Sweethart, não fique assim. Um sábio aqui de Bluebell mesmo, uma vez disse: Tudo no fim acaba bem. Se não está tudo bem, então não é o fim.

            -Um sábio de Bluebell, han?!- Disse Summer olhando divertida para a mulher a seu lado, que possuía quase tanto orgulho de sua cidade natal quanto seu pai.

            -Mas é claro, Summer. Em que outra parte do mundo alguém entoaria uma frase tão sábia?!

            -Vocês de cidade pequena são criaturas extremamente peculiares...

            -E você também não é? Isso vem no sangue, querida.

            -Espero que tenha razão AB... Espero que tenha razão. - Respondeu Summer desviando o olhar para a paisagem que se mesclava em tons de verde, azul e amarelo ao passar pela pequena janela. O matiz já indicava a proximidade do campo, trazendo à menina uma sensação sufocante de nostalgia e simultaneamente de imensidão. A cidade mudava as pessoas, tinha o poder de torna-las dependentes do contato humano, da multiplicidade de informações. Nisso tinha que concordar com seu pai. Não era a mesma menina que saíra de Bluebell buscando conquistar o mundo. O problema é que não fazia ideia se isso era algo bom ou ruim. _Suponho que eu vá descobrir._ Pensou incerta e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, desesperançosa. Sua resposta à Annabeth não se referia somente à última fala da amiga que agora já estava na base dos apelidos, - a mulher insistira que a chamasse de AB assim que haviam engatado em uma conversa mais substancial- mas também se referia à frase do tal sábio seja lá de onde ele fosse.

            Se uma estranha tinha mais fé em Summer do que ela mesma, isso era um sinal. Quem seu pai encontraria não seria mais a _Pequena Sonhadora_ que lhe deixara anos atrás. Só esperava que sua metamorfose não impedisse uma reconexão entre eles.

***

            Summer não quis acomodar-se em sua casa de infância. Tanto em busca de um pouco de privacidade- pincipalmente quando Ashton chegasse- quanto para não perturbar a rotina de seu pai. Assim, Gavin mesmo, providenciara para que a menina ficasse em uma acomodação vaga junto a um morador local. O pai dela não lhe dera muitos detalhes sobre o lugar, apesar de suas súplicas. Fora assim que quando chegou à frente de onde passaria os catorze dias seguintes a menina ficou boquiaberta.

            Esperava por um apartamento duplo, ou no máximo uma casa de dois andares. Porém, em sua chegada se deparara com um belo lago rodeado em U por três construções. Uma das casas era monstruosamente maior, provavelmente a do seu senhorio. Porém as outras não estavam muito atrás.

            -Senhorita Summer?- Perguntou uma voz masculina a despertando com um susto. Colocando sua mão no peito respirando rapidamente permitiu-se olhar para o homem a seu lado _. E que homem_. As primeiras coisas que notou foram seu porte atlético e sua pele negra brilhando com o sol quente do verão emergente.

            -S..Sim... – Respondeu ela com seu melhor olhar de _foda-me._

 _-_ É um prazer conhece-la, Senhorita! Lavon Hayes, a seu dispor. – Disse o belo espécime masculino enquanto lhe estendia a mão gentilmente.

            Só faltava curvar-se para ser mais cortês. Algo no olhar dele lhe disse que era o tipo de homem que já estava fisgado. Dessa forma, a menina, que também estava comprometida interrompeu seu flerte instantaneamente, transmutando-se para um tom amigável.

            -Prazer conhecê-lo! Pode me chamar de Summer. - Disse ela enquanto andavam em direção a casa em que ficaria. O homem acenou, lhe assegurando o mesmo. Agora que estavam na base do primeiro nome, ela tomou a liberdade de estimular um pouco do seu espírito investigativo.

            -Eu estava... – Começou chamando a atenção do homem que carregava sua mala como se pesasse o mesmo que um travesseiro.

            -Sim...

            -Estava admirando as acomodações. Pergunto-me... Você mora aqui há muito tempo?

            -Ah... Isso... Eu nasci aqui, fui fazer faculdade fora, mas voltei e tornei-me o prefeito.- Disse Lavon com uma ótica consequencialista. Era como se sua trajetória fosse uma cadeia lógica de acontecimentos ligados por uma relação de causalidade.

            -PREFEITO?!- Perguntou a mulher estarrecida.

            -Sim. – Disse ele com um olhar divertido. – Seu pai não lhe contou?

            -Não... – Replicou Summer irritada. – Ele não entrou em detalhes.

            -Bem. Suponho que em pouco tempo já estará a par de tudo o que acontece por aqui. As notícias tem sua forma de vir à tona quer queiramos ou não. – Disse ele sorrindo e depositando a mala no pórtico da menor casa. _Sim, ela agora tinha um **pórtico**!_ Mesmo sendo pequena, a construção- que ficava entre as outras duas- era de um front aconchegante e encantador.

            -Obrigada por tudo Lavon.

            -Por nada Senhorita! Qualquer coisa que precisar estarei na casa principal.

            -Sobre isso... A casa aqui ao lado não parece desabitada...

            -Ah. É por que temos um morador nela. Não sei se a senhorita conhece, o Wade...

            -WADE KINSELLA?- Perguntou Summer sentindo borboletas emergirem em sua barriga com toda a força.

            -Sim... – Disse Lavon com um meio sorriso curioso. – Desculpe Summer, mas agora preciso ir. Tenho um encontro com minha noiva Lemon.

            -Você está noivo também? Parabéns!- Respondeu Summer sendo sincera, mas não estranhando o nome da tal mulher.

            -Obrigado, ela me faz muito feliz, é uma grande mulher. Veremos você no café da manhã. É por conta da casa!

            -Tudo bem. Bom encontro para vocês.

            Lavon assentiu agradecido e saiu correndo para sua própria morada enquanto Summer ia acomodar-se e tornar a bela- mas antiga- casa habitável. Como a mulher esperava, a faxina que fez só terminara de noite. Se fosse uma pessoa dada a alergias, ela estaria tendo uma crise nesse momento levando-se em conta a quantidade de poeira que tivera de tirar. Summer estranhou como uma acomodação tão bonita e provavelmente rentável pudesse estar tão largada pelo senhorio. A menina podia sentir uma estória por trás disso e planejou descobri-la tão logo se estabelecesse. Foi até seu pequeno terraço para tomar um ar e observar o céu estrelado, que não poderia ser visto da mesma forma da cidade grande.

            Mandou uma mensagem para seu pai combinando seu encontro no dia seguinte e recostou-se na grade fechando os olhos. Permitiu-se aproveitar a brisa suave e morna que fazia as mechas escuras de seu cabelo dançarem e aliviava o calor que sentira até o sol se pôr. Sabia que a noite provavelmente seria gélida, mas aquele intervalo entre o calor dos infernos e frio paralisante era justamente o que precisava. Fechou os olhos inspirando o ar puro que deixara para trás quando se mudou. Tudo ali era um contraste gritante com o que Nova York representava. A mulher estava extremamente confusa. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se nostálgica com tudo o que Bluebell trazia à tona de memórias, estava com muitas saudades de sua casa em Nova York. Seu apartamento com Ashton tornara-se sua moradia. Porém... _Onde era seu lar?!_

            Uma melodia começou a ser tocada com o vibrar das cordas de um violão. Reconhecendo a música, a menina identificou-se tanto com a letra, que a princípio pensara estar sendo entoada em sua cabeça. Contudo, a voz suave de alguém que conhecera no passado, levou seus olhos a escancararem-se abertos, procurando por seu autor.

_“Feeling my way through the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start”_

No momento que os olhos de Summer capturaram a fonte da canção que exprimia tudo o que estava sentindo, começou a tremer com os olhos úmidos. Wade Kinsella estava largado de qualquer jeito no sofá de sua varanda da entrada enquanto seus dedos habilidosos dedilhavam os acordes melódicos e sua voz... Cantava com seu coração, dava para notar pela pureza do som que emitia.

_“They tell me I'm too young to understand_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well, life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_Well, that's fine by me”_

            Três andares os separavam. Não era suficiente. Nenhuma distância seria capaz de eclipsar o retorno dos sentimentos que Summer represara em seu interior por tanto tempo. Seu peito parecia que transbordaria e seu ar ficou perdido em algum momento que respirar não era mais necessário. Tudo girava em torno de Wade. Absorveu cada detalhe de sua aparência: os cabelos rebeldes que insistiam em cair na testa do homem e algumas mechas douradas que brilhavam sob a luz de sua varanda encobrindo seus singulares olhos castanhos quase acinzentados. Sua testa estava franzida em concentração e a familiar covinha dele aparecia quando um meio sorriso despontava. O menino parecia o mesmo. Só que agora não era mais um menino. Era um homem, tinha uma barba e tudo. Seu corpo desenvolvera-se com um belo porte. Não era um ninho de músculos como Lavon, porém seus braços e suas pernas demonstravam a malhação, provavelmente, natural da vida no campo.

_“So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn't know I was lost”_

            Somente com uma calça _jeans_ comprida e o violão cobrindo seu corpo, Summer pôde apreciar cada aspecto do homem que já fora sua paixão. Isso quando ele ainda era só um garoto e ela só uma garota. Quando nada era tão complicado. Brincavam juntos desde seus três anos com a amizade de seus pais. Eles eram tão grudados que chegaram a casar-se de mentira em seus cinco anos. Wade a protegia e a chamava de esposa. Ambos andavam por aí de mãos dadas. Para eles era simples assim. O amor em sua forma mais elementar. Porém, o tempo levou essa inocência.

            Com o começo da adolescência, a aparência e a popularidade foram se tornando um aspecto definidor da relação dos dois. Ele já era um menino bonito, amadureceu cedo, sendo cobiçado pelas meninas. Sua personalidade extrovertida e espirituosa lhe conferiu a notoriedade que faltava. Já Summer tardara a virar uma mocinha. Até seus dezessete anos quando deixara Bluebell, a garota tinha um corpo reto. As meninas mais maldosas diziam que parecia uma tábua de passar. Para piorar, era mais baixa do que todos e extremamente tímida. Resumindo, era o oposto de Wade em popularidade. No início ele ainda acenava para ela e conversavam nos encontros entre as duas famílias. Porém, depois de um tempo ele somente parou de tentar incluí-la.

_“I tried carrying the weight of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_I hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_But I don't have any plans_

_I wish that I could stay forever this young”_

            Os caminhos dos dois divergiram. Ela tivera de superar a paixão que sempre tivera por ele, deixando para trás um rancor que pesava em seus ombros até aquele dia. Summer fechou a cara assim que se recordou de tudo o que passara por aquele **_crush_** idiota. Arrependeu-se de ter se deixado levar pelos antigos sentimentos que batalhavam seu caminho até a superfície de onde os enterrara. Esfregou seus olhos, percebendo só então as lágrimas que haviam sido derramadas sem sua permissão ou conhecimento. Com um último vislumbre de Wade e da lua cheia, a mulher virou-se voltando para o conforto e a proteção de seu quarto e do adormecimento.

_“Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game made for everyone_

_And love is a prize”_

            Quase simultaneamente à partida de Summer, Wade levantou seu olhar para o céu, perdendo por pouco a visão da mulher na sacada. Encerrou sua música preferida- muito parecida com uma que a mãe dele cantava o ninando, porém a qual nunca descobrira o nome- e levantou-se com seu violão. Não sabia o que exatamente o que o levara a sua varanda naquela noite. Talvez fosse porque o meteorologista mais amado pelos moradores daquela região, o James Spann, havia previsto uma noite agradável. Talvez fossem as estrelas incrustadas no céu como adornos perto da lua- em sua fase completa- exuberante ao centro. Também poderia ser a sensação em seu peito. Uma inquietação tomara seu corpo desde aquela manhã e o homem não sabia ao certo o porquê. Aquela agonia que não o deixara em paz o tomou por inteiro. Ao tocar _Wake me up_ sentiu-se extravasando toda aquela emoção represada. Ao fim da canção, porém, seu alívio fora suplantado por uma solidão como nunca experienciara. _Era Perda. Mas perda do quê?_ O homem fora dormir com essa questão martelando em seu interior assim como os segundos em um relógio. E o tempo não esperou que a desvendasse. Não. Simplesmente continuou impassível. Manteve suas batidas implacáveis. Tick Tack. Tick Tack.


End file.
